Uña y Carne
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Porque no somos dos, somos uno para siempre. Primer Song-fic.


Hello ¿que hay? Aqui Laura, primero quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado mis fics "cinderella" y "The Wish" me operaron hace dos semanas y pues he estado de reposo, pero no he ttenido inspiracion para escribir, pero aun así... ¡No dejare de publicar one-shot! Y es un SONAMY! ¿genial no? Soy feliz, me encanta el Sonamy.

Es mi primer Song-fic o como se escriba, es una canción que mi padre le dedico a mi madre hace años y justo me acorde de ella, la escuchaba mucho cuando era pequeña "Uña y carne" de Marcos Vidal

Espero que les guste

Att:

Mizu(Laura)

PD: AMENEME

* * *

Todo empezó, porque ella estaba completamente loca por el. A pesar de que el fue muy malo con ella en algunas ocasiones, la hacia llorar pero ella parecía no rendirse con nada, por mas que intentaba alejarla de su lado no lo hacia, ella persevero tanto, que por fin se gano su corazón

_No me debes nada y sigues a mi lado  
y estoy sospechando que me quieres_

Luego de unos años de noviazgo, el decide pedirle matrimonio, quería pasar con ella el resto de sus días, porque era la mujer de su vida.

_Casi ya ocho años y aunque me conoces,  
todavía estás aquí;  
ya no es ilusión,  
no son sueños ni quimeras,  
es mi vida real,  
y no puedo concebir ninguna situación sin ti_

Ahora ella y el son uno, su otra mitad, están unidos y lo mas hermoso, es que luego del matrimonio, el supo que el era el único hombre con el que ella había estado y estará siempre.

_Porque no somos dos, somos uno para siempre,  
sin temor de fallar, simplemente inseparables,  
como el fuego y el volcán, como el hierro y el imán,  
como nube y monte, bosque y gavilán,  
como el mar con el delfín, como Winnie Pooh y  
Robin,  
como el sol bajo el cielo de Madrid. _

Ellos se necesitaban mutuamente y nunca decidían algo sin consultarle al otro, era algo digno de admirar, aun parecía mentira que el estuviese con ella, la eriza a la que le huyo por muchos años, ella logro capturar su corazón, el corazón de su héroe

_Si otros son "regalos", _

_tú eres el tesoro que yo siempre había deseado; _

_Y aunque en estos tiempos, _

_lo del matrimonio hasta suena viejo y anticuado, _

_me ilusiona ser una pieza de museo _

_y poder sentir cada día en mi dedo _

_el anillo que me une a ti…_

Todos pensaban que el seria un chico que le gustaba la libertad y que en el momento indicado la dejaria sola, para vivir "libre" pero la verdad, es que esa libertad no era nada sin ella, porque ella era su otra mitad… Por eso, el siempre estuvo a su lado, ella también estuvo con el, ya ha pasado tiempo… mucho tiempo desde que están juntos

_Dios te diseñó con sentido y con ingenio,  
para compensar este corazón bohemio  
que no sabe andar sin ti_

…

..

.

-Sonic…- Hablo una eriza rosa ya bastante anciana, mientras estaba sentada en sofa de su cada de la mano con su esposo y fiel compañero

-¿Si mi rosa?- Pregunto el erizo azul mientras le acariciaba las púas a su amada esposa

-¿Crees que estaremos juntos luego d e esta vida a la siguiente?- Pregunto la anciana para recostarse en el pecho de su adorado erizo

-Claro que si… Este amor es tan puro y grande que pasara mas allá de las fronteras de la razón- Hablo con un tono muy dulce besando la frente de su esposa

-Es bueno saberlo… Te amo Sonic, siempre te amara no importa donde estemos – Levanto su rostro para besar la mejilla de su esposo

-Yo también te amo, Amy- Susurro para depositar un beso en los labios de su mujer

-Espero… que nos veamos en la otra vida…-

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se sumieron en un sueño que nadie jamás lograría despertar… el sueño eterno en el que ellos aun están juntos…

**Epilogo.**

Una eriza rosa de unos 16 años caminaba tranquilamente por el parque hasta que tropieza con alguien y cae al suelo

-¡Lo siento!- Hablo apurado el chico que la hizo caerse, un erizo de unos 18 años -¿Estas bien?- Dijo este para extender su mano

-Si, no te preocupes, esta bien- Dijo ella para tomar su mano y sonreírle.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, cautivados el uno por el otro, mas que hablar con la mirada.

Hasta que las mascotas de ambos les hicieron salir del trance tan hermoso en el que estaban, ladrando como locos para llamar la atención de sus amos.

-Ah- Hablo la eriza- Clover, tranquila- Rió un poco al ver a su mascota, una loba siberiana

-Tranquilo Max, no te he olvidado – Hablo el riendo igual que su acompañante

-Parece que nuestros perros se gustan- Dijo ella al ver que los perros empezaban a coquetearse

-Eso veo- Rio el –Soy Sonic, Sonic Speed – Sonrio el -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- extendió su mano

-Amy… Amy Rose- estrecho su mano con la del erizo azul –Es un placer Sonic – sonrió

-Igualmente, Amy- Miro a sus mascotas -¿Qué te parece si paseamos juntos? Creo que a ellos les encantara – Dijo señalando a sus lobos

-No veo porque no- Rio ella – Por cierto… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- Pregunto curiosa

-No lo se… a mi también te me haces familiar… quizás nos conocimos en otra vida- Bromeo

-quien sabe, puede ser- Rió ella

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Amy- sonrió con dulzura para acariciar la mejilla de la eriza rosa

-Nunca lo dude… mi Sonikku- Sonrió ella

Pero ambos al darse cuenta de lo que separaron y se sonrojaron

-¿Q-que fue eso?- Pregunto Sonic sonrojado

-N-no lo se- dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Eso fue raro… pero… de alguna forma se sintió bien- Dijo el dejando de lado su sonrojo para mirarla

-… Para mi fue igual- Sonrió ella -¿Qué te parece si continuamos el paseo?-

-Claro- Hablo animadamente el erizo

Caminaron todo el día hablando sin parar, quien sabe, tal vez esos erizos tengan mas que una amistad.

* * *

¿Entonces, les gusto?

Por favor sean sinceros, tomare todo no importa que, pero espero que le haya gustado. Les compensare a los que esperan mas que todo el fic de "cinderella" Subiré un especial de dos Capitulos! A quiero agradecer a alguien, cuyo nombre olvide... que me recomendó un Fic de Zonic the zone cop ¡AMO ESE FIC! ah y les recomiendo el fic de "Renacer" esta terminado y es jodidamente hermoso ;_;

Se despide su amada servidora

Mizu.

PD: Si ven que dicen Kumi en vez de mizu, esa es marina xD


End file.
